The Yellowstone Park Movie/Credits
Opening Credits PARAMOUNT PICTURES NICKELODEON MOVIES WARNER BROS. FAMILY ENTERTAINMENT and ENSEMBLE STUDIOS ENTERTAINMENT Present A KLASKY CSUPO Production NICKELODEON The YELLOWSTONE PARK MOVIE Closing Credits Directed by ROBERT FERMIER and DUSTY MONK LUIS ESCOBAR and RICHARD SMITHEMAN Co-Directed by BRAD BIRD Produced by ARLENE KLASKY GABOR CSUPO Written by KATE BOUTILIER and JEFFREY KATZENBERG and TED ELLIOTT & TERRY ROSSIO Screenplay by DAVE POTTINGER & IAN M. FISCHER & HARTER RYAN & PATRICK HUDSON & BRIAN F. SOUSA & DAVID P. KUBALAK & DUNCAN MCKISSICK & TONY A. GOODMAN & BRUCE C. SHELLEY & SANDY PETERSEN Executive Producers ALBIE HECHT JULIA PISTOR Executive Producers ERYK CASEMIRO HAL WHITE Executive Producers IAN M. FISCHER DAVID P. KUBALAK and BRIAN F. SOUSA Co-Producers TRACY KRAMER TERRY THOREN NORTON VIRGIEN MICHAEL S. COKER KEVIN MCMULLAN STEPHEN RIPPY MARK SINCLAIR Directors of Photography DONALD M. MCALPINE DEREK R. HILL Production Designers ROGER FORD DIMA MALANITCHEV Editor JOHN BRYANT H. LEE PETERSON Head of Animation TONY FUCILE Head of Computer Animation DAN PHILIPS Songs by PHIL COLLINS Music Composed by MARK MANCINA “LONGER THAN HORSE RIDING” Written, performed and produced by PHIL COLLINS Executive Music Producer CHRIS MONTAN Casting by BARBARA WRIGHT, C.S.A. Associate Producer JOHN WALKER Line Producers KEVIN HOLME JEROME K. JONES Unit Production Manager BRIAN CAREY Sequence Directors OLIVIER ADAM LYNNA BLANKENSHIP SHERM COHEN ANDREAS DEJA JOHN HOLMQUIST ROBERT INGRAM ADAM KUHLMAN FRANK MOLIERI JAMES PARRIS ROBERT TYLER LANCE WILDER Additional Sequence Direction PATRICK BUCHANAN GEORGE CHIALTAS RICHARD GASPARIAN DALE HENDRICKSON STEPHEN HILLENBURG LANCE KRAMER MR. LAWRENCE STEVEN DEAN MOORE Digital Production Manager JERRY MILLS Design Coordinators DEAN DEBLOIS CHRISTOPHER M. SANDERS Storyboard Editor ANDREAS DEJA Voice Direction by CHARLIE ADLER Additional Casting PAULA KAPLAN CAST (In Order Of Appearance) Additional Voices ISABELLA ACRES MARK ANDREWS JACK ANGEL ROBERT BERGEN MICHAEL BIRD RODGER BUMPASS COREY BURTON JIM CUMMINGS E.G. DAILY JENNIFER DARLING DEAN DEBLOIS PAUL EIDING BILL FARMER STEPHAN A. FRANCK DONALD FULLILOVE JEROME "JERRY" HOUSER OLLIE JOHNSTON MILT KAHL ERIC LARSON SHERRY LYNN DANNY MANN MICKIE MCGOWAN PHIL PROCTOR WOLFGANG REITHERMAN CHRISTOPHER M. SANDERS RICHARD SLUITER ROBERT E. STANTON FRANK THOMAS Casting Associate MARYANNE DACEY Casting Coordinator SCOTT MALCHUS Storyboard Supervisors JONATHAN J. JACOBSON DAVID P. KUBALAK FRANK MARINO FERGEL REILLY Storyboards MARK ANDREWS DAVID P. BONNANO SHERM COHEN TIMOTHY A. DEEN ANDREAS DEJA ZHENIA DELIOUSSINE GRAEME DEVINE GREG EMISON RICK FARMILOE EDMUND FONG ANDREW FOSTER STEPHAN A. FRANCK RICH GELDREICH JOSEPH D. GILLUM FRANCIS GLEBAS RICHARD GYGER KEN HARSHA KIRK HANSON ADAM HENRY KEVIN HOLME CHRIS JENKYNS JEROME K. JONES KAAN KAYLON MARK D. KENNEDY BRIAN T. KINDREGAN GENE L. KOHLER JR. PIET KROON SAM LEVINE DOMINIQUE R. LOUIS STEPHEN G. LUMLEY ART MAWHINNEY JEFF McGRATH JEAN MOREL FRANK NISSEN KEVIN O'BRIEN MARK OSBORNE SILVIA POMPEI JOHN RICE VITALY SHAFIROV PABLO SOLIS BRIAN F. SOUSA AARON SPRINGER NATHAN C. STEFAN VIJAY A. THAKKAR HILERE TONI VIAN FRANS VISCHER ERIK T. WIESE KELLY WIGHTMAN MERRIWETHER WILLIAMS DAVE WILLIAMS SCOTT WINSETT SEAN WOLFF Additional Storyboards STIG BERGQVIST BARRY CALDWELL RANDY CARTWRIGHT BRENDA CHAPMAN PAUL DEMEYER BILLY ETHAN KHAN TODD KUROSAWA THONNY S. NAMUONGLO BRIAN PIMENTAL PAUL SLUSSER TOM SITO Storyboard Coordinators JOE ANSOLABEHERE ANDREAS DEJA PAUL GERMAIN JOHN HOLMQUIST ROBERT INGRAM ADAM KUHLMAN TUCK TUCKER KEVIN WURZER PATCHY THE PIRATE Based on "The Black Stallion" created by WALTER FARLEY Lead Character Design IAN M. FISCHER TONY FUCILE ANASTACIOS GIONIS DAVID LEARY TEDDY NEWTON JEFF RUEDIGER TIM RUESSLER Character Designers NELSON 'REY' BOHOL LAURA CORSIGLIA PETER CLARKE JULIAN CHANEY DAVID CHERRY SAMUEL CROSBY PETER DE SEVE JOSEPH EKERS CRAIG ELLIOTT STEVE FELLNER THIERRY FOURNIER DAVE GONZALES PAUL JACQUAYS ZACH JACQUAYS ALAN KERSWELL H.B. 'BUCK' LEWIS RICK MAKI JEROD MAYFIELD VADIM MEDZHIBOVSKIY FRANK PE SANDY PETERSEN TINA PRICE RALPH SOSA ANGELO STARBOY GREG STREET J.C. SUTHERLAND KAREN SWANSON TOMMY TEJEDA Lead Background Designers GALINA BUDKIN CRAIG D. ROBERTSON CRAIG SIMMONS KENNETH L. WILDER LANCE WILDER Background Designers BARRY ATKINSON DOUG BALL KURT CONNOR BISMARCK “BUTCH” DATUIN WILLIAM J. DELY DENNIS DURRELL SCOTT FASSETT JEAN-PAUL FERNANDEZ JIM FINN LYNELL FORESTALL THIERRY FOURNIER DON GAGEN BRADLEY GAKE VANCE HAMPTON FRANK JEN CARL JONES JULIA KALANTAROVA LISA KEENE MIKE KIDD GAMLET KHOUDAVERDIAN MICHAEL KURINSKY JERRY LOVELAND GREGORY C. MILLER DON MOORE THONNY S. NAMUONGLO LEONARDO QUINTUA DAN READ LEONARD ROBLEDO JONATHAN SALT SERGEY SHRAMKOVSKY RICHARD SLUITER ROBERT E. STANTON MARIANNA TANKELEVICH CHRIS TSIRGIOTIS ANTONIO N. TORRES Prop Design Supervisors BRYAN HEHMANN MATTHEW M. GOLDMAN THORSTEN HASENKAMM LEONARD QUINTUA Prop Designers GEOFFREY ANDERSON DAVID J. BETTNER PAUL J. BETTNER STEPHEN CLAYBURN ANDY COTNAM BRAD J. CROW ROBERTRYAN CORY LOUIE DEL CARMAN JIM DUFFY LEVENTE FODOR MARC R. HANSON KEVIN KELLEY TOM KENNY AARON KEPPEL GENA KORNYSHEV CHRIS MOFFITT JEREMY ROBINSON ARMANI STYLES JEFFERSON R. WEEKLEY Additional Design MAREK BUCHWALD ANDRE CHRISTOU ANTHONY CHRISTOV GUY DEEL RICARDO DELGADO DON DOUGHERTY TIMOTHY GEORGARAKIS JEAN GILLMORE DENNIS GRECO MICHAEL KIDD LOU ROMANO SHARON ROSS MATTHEW SCHOFIELD HAROLD SIEPERMANN PATRICK THOMAS CHARLES TINNEY WOODY SMITH JOHN WATKISS NIKI YANG Art Department Coordinators ANDY CHAVEZ ED JOHNSON KEVIN McMULLAN STEPHEN RIPPY Character Animation Layout JEFF BEAZLEY ANTHONY BELL ED BELL SCOTT CAPLE WAYNE CARLISI ROBERTO CASALE SHAWN COLBECK JENNIFER COYLE FRED CRAIG ONNO DE JONG ERBEN DETABLAN EVERETT DOWNING HEIKO DRENGENBERG COLM DUGGAN ERNESTO ELICANAL GERRY TOLENTINO GALANG JOSEPH GARCIA FREDERICK J. GARDNER III RAUL GASATAYA JR. MATTHEW M. GOLDMAN LOUIS E. GONZALES JEREMY GREEN VANCE HAMPTON ADAM HENRY DANIEL HU RAUL “RAY" INDOLOS DAN JOHNSON CONOR KAVANAGH BRIAN KESINGER DAVID KRENTZ ERIC LARA YOUNG SOO LEE TOM MADRID JR. DOUG MARIEN JUAN R. MARTINEZ GERALD MCALEECE III DUNCAN MCKISSICK EMIL MITEV JEAN MOREL RICK MOORE SAXTON MOORE JEFFREY A. MYERS JOHN NARCOMEY ERIC OLIVER ROBERT ST. PIERRE SILVIA POMPEI FRANC REYES TOM E. RICHNER MIKE ROTH ALEX RUIZ RICK SALONGA DUANE SANTOS ADAM SCHIMPF MARTIN SCULLY RICHARD SHIBA MARK SINCLAIR PABLO SOLIS AUDREY STEDMAN ALLEN C. TAM JAMES TUCKER SLAVA USHAKOV CRAIG VOIGT MARK WATTS DAVE WILLIAMS KEITH WILSON Supervising Animators LIZETTE ATKINSON RICHARD BANEHAM RICHARD BAZLEY BOB DAVIES ANDREAS DEJA KEN DUNCAN TONY FUCILE NIQUE GARDNER LENNIE GRAVES GLEN KEANE ERNEST KEEN MIKE NGUYEN SERGIO PABLOS WENDY PERDUE JOHN POMEROY JOHN RIPA MICHAEL SHOW BRUCE W. SMITH BRIAN F. SOUSA OSKAR URRETABIZKAIA Animators DALE BAER JAMES BAKER DAVID BLOCK MICHAEL CEDENO ANTHONY DE ROSA JERRY YU CHING JEFF ETTER RALPH FERNAN ADAM HENRY MARC TARA HOLMES RICHARD HOPPE RON HUSBAND BEN JONES SHAWN KELLER VAL KONOPLEV DOUG KROHN CRAIG R. MARAS ROY MEURIN SCOTT T. PETERSEN NIK RANIERI ANDREW SCHMIDT STEVAN WAHL BILL WALDMAN LARRY WHITE ALEX WILLIAMS MARK A. WILLIAMS JOHN D. WILLIAMSON ANTHONY HO WONG Clean-Up Animators ERIC ABJORNSON BILL BERG BRETT BRILEY JAMES BURKS FRANK DIETZ ANDREW P. FOSTER RICH GELDREICH YELENA GEODAKYAN KARENIA KAMINSKI MARTY KORTH DAVID LEWIS MICHAEL D. MCCART DON PARMELE JON PETERS ALEX QUINTANA DOMINGO J. RIVERA, JR. MATT SCADDING KYUNG SHIN MARSHALL LEE TOOMEY MIKE VENTURINI STEPHAN ZUPKAS Additional Clean-Up Animation PAUL BAUMAN JEFFREY CLARK DAVE COURTLAND DIANE KIM BROCK MEADE DOUG NINNEMAN SHANNON O'CONNOR DAWN PEARCE MICHAEL POLVANI NICOLE STINN SERGIO TACCONI HELEN TSE Animation Layout Coordinators VICTORIA BAKSHI YUDIS PAUL LASAINE ROBERT ST. PIERRE RAYMOND ZUBACH Background Layout Supervisors ALFRED “TOPS" CRUZ ANGELO LAUDON WAYNE INGRAM SEAN MCDUFFIE Background Layout NORMAN CABRAL SEAN COONS JEFF CALVENTO RUFINO “ROY" CAMACHO II PAUL CASTRO MARCO CINELLO ALFRED “TOPS" CRUZ EREBEN DETABLAN BISMARCK "BUTCH" DATUIN JEFF DOTSON GERRY TOLENTINO GALANG FIDES GUTIERREZ RICHARD GYGER KEVIN HOLME BRENDAN HOUGHTON JEROME K. JONES MIKE LACHANCE DAVID LECHUGA WILLIE MARTINEZ DAVE POTTINGER CHRIS RIPPY DAVID RIPPY AMADO B. SANGALANG BOBBY SIMPSON SPYROS TSIOUNIS JOHN YEE Background Layout Coordinators C.H. GREENBLATT TONY FUCILE RON LUKAS SETH MACFARLANE TEDDY NEWTON Effects Animation Supervisors JAKE DOTSON JOHN DILLON DWAYNE GRAVITT JOHN MACFARLANE KEVIN O'NEIL ROY RABEY Effects Animators SEAN APPLEGATE PAUL BRIGGS DAN CHAIKA PETER DE MUND JAMES DEVALERA MANSFIELD COLM DUGGAN MARC ELLIS DEE FARNSWORTH COLBERT FENNELLY BRUCE HELLER EARL HIBBERT CRAIG L. HOFFMAN BILL KONERSMAN DORSE A. LANPHER BRICE MALLIER DEBORAH MIDDLETON MARY MULLEN MASA OSHIRO DAVE PRITCHARD DEXTER REED GARY SOLE ALLEN M. STOVALL DAVE TIDGWELL RYAN JEREMY WOODWARD Animation Timing Directors JOHN ALEXANDER REED CRAIG ELLIOTT DION A. HOPKINS CHEA O'NEILL Animation Timers DEBBIE BABER BONZON MICHAEL BROWN PATRICK BUCHANAN CONNOR FLYNN RICHARD GASPARIAN SHAY GIRARD JACK HUMPHRIES ROBERT INGRAM ANDI KLEIN WILLIAM KNOLL CHRISTINE KOLOSOV PETER E. PARISI MARCIN SZYMANSKI Checking Supervisor DIANE JACOBS MATRANGA Animation Checkers MARYANNA ARAMIAN LOUIE C. JHOCSON CARLA WASHBURN Lead Technical Directors NEIL ESKURI STEVEN A. HILLS CELINE IKELER NEIL KREPELA Technical Directors DOUG IKELER ROBERT E. KING DAN C. LARSEN JAMES LLOYD BETH S. MORRIS RICK MOSER JASON PLAPP SCOTT ROSSMAN DAVE SCARPITTI DENISE WOGATZKE Assistant Technical Directors OLGA ROZOVSKAYA TOM WOGATZKE Digital Background Painters OLGA ANDREYEVA ARTACK “TAK” BOROYAN MARISA CAICHIOLO TIMOTHY A. DEEN BEN DONGES IAN M. FISCHER KEVIN GALLEGLY ANGELO LAUDON DAVID LEARY YELENA TOKMAN ALEXANDER ZABOLOTSKY CGI Animators RICHARD BANEHAM MICHAEL BEAN TOM BEAN NADJA BONACINA MATTHEW S. BURKE DOUG BRUCKS ANDREAS DEJA SHEDDRIC FIELDS IAN M. FISCHER LENNIE K. GRAVES LEONARD F.W. GREEN JOHN HOOD DAVID P. KUBALAK DUNCAN MARJORIBANKS SEAN MCDUFFIE JEFF OTTINGER JIM OVELMEN BRIAN F. SOUSA JOE TSENG JOE YBARRA Digital Coordinators CHRYSTIAN DULAC MATTHEW REICHMAN Systems Engineer JAMIE A. DIAZ Assistant Systems Administrator GEOFF GREEN Digital Scanner SELATTIN ODUNKESENLER Production Coordinators ROBERT LENNON ROBIN KAY LEVINE CARI MOSSMAN Production Secretaries ANGELA ALEXANDER PAM ARSENEAU ERIN SELLNOW Assistants to the Producers NORMA ELENA ARAGON DANA EHRLICH JUDI LOOYENGA LIA MIJANGOS FIRDOUS PECK BRANDON SCOTT DANIELLE L. VAUGHN AMY M. WILSON Production Assistants KEITH C. ALLEN JOSE BRAN DON DEMOSS ROBBIE GLENDINNING BENJAMIN KALTENECKER MELISSA “MISSY” MOORE BEN THOMSON DOUGLAS TICAS Overseas Animation Supervisors ANNIE ELVIN ZSUZSA LAMY-AVERY SIMON WARD-HORNER Horse Consultants "DR. DEB." BENNETT, PH.D. STUART M. SUMIDA, PH.D. International Cultural Consultant ALVIN F. POUSSAINT, MD Animation Production By: SUNWOO ENTERTAINMENT, SEOUL Executive Producer HAN YOUNG KANG Executive Manager SUNG HEE LEE Managing Directors JOO SUK KIM JAE KWAN LEE Supervising Director JONG CHUL PARK Directors DONG YUEL BAEK KYUNG YOEN KIM KYU DAE YEON Gerneral Manager KYOUNG YOUL MOON Production Manager BYEUNG GON KIM Translators SANG HEE KIM HYE JEOUNG KWEON Production CHANG YOUL CHOI KYEUNG SEON AHN HONG KYU CHOI JIN AH NO Animators JUNE SIK LEE JAE SOO LEE JIN OCK YOUN YOUNG HA SEO JUNG MI YOUNG SOUK LEE SUN HYANG CHOI IM JUNG LEE SEUNG KI CHO SEE CHANG LEE WOON JOO LIM HEE SOUK KIM JUNG SUN HANG YEON GON OH JIN WOO LEE HYEON CHUL KIM JI HYUN LEE GIN SOON CHO GEE SU KWEON GEE TAE KIM Model Checkers EUN MI KIM YOON HEE KYEUNG HEE KANG YU JIN KIM Assistant Animation JOO YOUEL PEE Checkers IN SOO PARK YOUNG BEE KIM Assistant Animators HYE SOOK SIM HYUN JUNG YU SUNG KYU LEE SUNG HEE YEON KYUNG SOOK UM JUNG NAM HEO SUNG JUNG LEE SUL GEE KIM MI HWA KIM HUN AH KIM SUN JU KIM BYEUNG HYEN KIM YU SUN HONG KYEUNG JIN HONG JUNG HA POY YEUNG YOUNG YANG JIN MAN KIM JUNG HEE LEE JUNG OCK BAE MYEONG OU SHIN HONG BOCK KANG KEUM HEE LEE JUNG HEE SHIN JIN HEE LEE JAE HYEN PARK JI YEUN LEE MYEUNG SHIM CHOL YEUN HA KIM HYEN NAM YANG KYEUNG MI SU YEN KYENG PARK JUNG NAM PARK YEUN JO PARK The Financial Participation of The gejndusjeneyuwjwkw y u i Canadian Television Fund MYENG HA HONG MI YUNG KWEON SANG YEUN SHIN SUN HEE PARK HYEN JUNG LEE JIN SOUK JUNG MI OK CHAN JUNG SOUK PARK YUNG MI SUH SUN AH GO SUN YEUNG LEE Final Checker CHOON JA KIM Line Tester CHANG YOUL CHOI Digital Inking, Painting Provided By: SUNWOO DIGITAL INTERNATIONAL Managing Director DAE HYUN KIM General Manager DAE WON CHO Production Manager YOUNG GIL KIM Production WOOK SONG Scan ATD JI SUN KIM SEON YOUNG KANG Painting ATD JUNG YUN CHOI HYUN HEE KIM HYUN JUNG YANG SANG HEE KIM JAE WON JEON EUN JUONG LEE GEUN YOUNG KIM JUNG HWA PARK JEONG RIM KIM CHOON WOO LEE JI YOUNG KIM SOOK HEE JUNG SEOL HEE YUN EUN SEONG PARK Camera TD YOUNG HAN CHUNG Camera ATD JEE YOUNG WOO HYUN JU PARK SUNWOO ENTERTAINMENT, LOS ANGELES Production Executive JAE Y. MOH Production Coordinator SUNJA KNAPP Production Accountant JOANNE JOO-OK KIM Production Assistants JESSE PATTISON JANGEUN LEE Additional Artistic Personnel Provided by: ARTISTS INC. Executive Producers ALFONSO WEINLEIN THAD WEINLEIN Editorial Department Coordinator YULIA E. MELTSER Assistant Picture Editor VINCE GONZALES Digital Sound Editing by PARAMOUNT PICTURES Dolby Sound Consultant THOM “COACH" EHLE Conducted by HANS ZIMMER Color Timer JIM PASSON CHRIS DE LA GUARDIA Negative Cutter MARY NELSON FRASER AND ASSOCIATES Track Reading GLENWOOD EDITORIAL Lip Assignment CHARLIE COOPER KENT HOLIDAY Production Supervisor NICHOLISA CONTIS First Assistant Auditor TONY CRISCIONE Assistant Auditors WILLIAM SMITH ADI WEINBERG Accounting Executive DOUG WILLARD Controllers RYAN LEE JEN LURIE Payroll Coordinator KAREN BARREZUETA Accountant DOUG MARSHALL Assistant Accountants PON CHARURATNA CHRISTINA DIJULIO LUBIA ZAPATA Soundtrack Executive for JIVE Records JONATHAN McHUGH Music from the Motion Picture Available on NICK/JIVE CDs AND TAPES Phil Collins Appears Courtesy of ATLANTIC RECORDS Soundtrack Executive for U.S. Army Band COLONEL GARY F. LAMB THE YELLOWSTONE PARK MOVIE THEME by Mark Mothersbaugh, Marc Shaiman by & Bob Mothersbaugh HERE I AM Produced and Arranged by Phil Collins and Mark Mancina Performed by Phil Collins Featuring Jermaine Dupri Jermaine Dupri Performs Courtesy of Columbia Records THIS IS WHERE I BELONG Produced and Arranged by Mark Mancina and Phil Collins Performed by Phil Collins YOU CAN'T TAKE ME Produced and Arranged by Hans Zimmer, Phil Collins and Mark Mancina Performed by Phil Collins GET OFF MY BACK Produced and Arranged by Matt Mahaffey and Phil Collins Performed by Phil Collins GREAT SPIRITS Produced and Arranged by Phil Collins and Mark Mancina Performed by Phil Collins HINSTON AND THEREFORA Produced and Arranged by Hans Zimmer, Phil Collins and Mark Mancina Performed by Andreas Deja, E.G. Daily, Skandar Keynes, Arte Johnson, Kirsten Dunst, Tim Curry, Kevin Michael Richardson, Ron Perlman and The London Symphony Chorus GO TO SCHOOL Produced and Arranged by Mark Mancina and Phil Collins Performed by Phil Collins Featuring Nickelback Nickelback Performs Courtesy of Atlantic Records SOUND THE BUGLE Produced and Arranged by Phil Collins and Mark Mancina Performed by Phil Collins I WILL ALWAYS RETURN Produced and Arranged by Hans Zimmer, Phil Collins and Mark Mancina Performed by Phil Collins HERE I AM (End Titles) Produced by Jimmy Jam and Terry Lewis Arranged by Phil Collins and Mark Mancina Performed by Phil Collins HINSTON and THEREFORA (End Title) Steve Jablonsky, Phil Collins and Mark Mancina Performed by Phil Collins Special Thanks to AL JEAN & MIKE REISS NELSON SHIN RANDY HAYCOCK STEVEN E. GORDON JOHN EMERSON ED GOMBERT RUBEN PROCOPIO ANDREW OVERTOOM MIKE HUMPHRIES TOM YASUMI MICHAEL W. CAPPS BONG MANESE HOWY PARKINS MICHAEL PRICE JUSTIN RANDALL KEVYN WALLACE Kodak MOTION PICTURE FILM color by deluxe DOLBY DIGITAL IN SELECTED THEATRES DTS Nickelodeon, Yellowstone Park Movie by Walter Farley and all related titles, logos, and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. 2002 Viacom International Inc. TM & Copyright © MMII by PARAMOUNT PICTURES CORPORATION and VIACOM INTERNATIONAL INC. All Rights Reserved The characters and events in this motion picture are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries., Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. No. 39338 MPAA MOTION PICTURE ASSOCIATION OF AMERICA Distributed by WARNER BROS A Time Warner Entertainment Company ENSEMBLE STUDIOS KLASKY CSUPO Paramount 90TH ANNIVERSARY Category:Credits Category:The Yellowstone Park Movie Credits